Le Tao vu par John
by satine01
Summary: L'épisode "The Tao of McKay". POV de John. McShep. Oneshort


_**Titre**_: le Tao vu par John

_**Résumé**_: la séquelle de l'épisode "The Tao of McKay". POV de John.

_**Pairing**_: McShep

_**Spoileur**_: Episode saison 3 "The Tao of McKay" 

_**Rating**_: rien de bien méchant

John se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire sa chance. C'était fini. Ça y est. Ils avaient réussi. Un sourire vint recourber ses lèvres. C'était terminé et il ne voulait plus en penser.

Tout avait commencé le jour d'une de leur petite, pas si petite que ça, dispute. John était parti en hâte ce matin là, et il s'en voulait. Il ne l'avait pas écouté, éloignant le moment de la conversation. Toute la matinée il en pensa et décida qu'il s'excusera quand son ami reviendra de sa petite escapade dans les niveaux inférieurs de la citée.

Cependant, en attendant ce moment, John avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un truc qui lui tordait doucement les tripes, jusqu'à devenir presque physiquement douloureux. Et ça vint.

_**"Une équipe médicale est demandée dans le laboratoire au font à droite du niveau –3"**_

La voix de Zelenka, avec son accent slave gela John. Non ! O Dieu ! Persuadé qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Rodney, il fonça au niveau moins trois.

Et c'était pire ! On ne savait ce qui c'était passé ! Un virus, des Wraith, un monstre millénaire, ils pouvaient s'en occuper, mais là, rien. Ou presque.

Il s'en voulait tellement ne pas avoir tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. De s'être moqué de Rodney quand celui ci stressa après le petit accident. Et juste après, avec l'équipe du Major Lorne.

Puis tout dégénéra. La télékinésie, le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, la super intelligence.

Tout ça, c'était super. Mais il y avait toujours ce pressentiment !

Et la nouvelle vint ! Il en voulait presque à Elisabeth de l'avoir découvert ! Son ami, son amant, son âme sœur allait mourir s'il ne faisait pas son Ascension !

Au fil des heures, John observa Rodney se démener pour faire des changements dans la cité avait de mourir. Il le voyait devenir de plus en plus pale, de plus en plus malade. Ils n'avaient répété leur première expérience pour apprendre à Rodney la méditation. Il savait qu'Elisabeth essayait de persuader Rodney d'essayer, mais c'était peine perdue. Ou du moins il le pensait... Jusqu'à ce que Rodney se présente de nouveau à sa porte.

"- Je suis désolé," fit-il comme il l'a voulu depuis avant accident.

"- Non, c'est de ma faute, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer," le coupa Rodney.

"- Je ne parle pas de ça," dit doucement John. "Pour ce matin... On ne s'est pas vraiment quitté en bons termes."

Rodney le fixa un moment avant de sourire de ce sourire sincère qu'il utilisait que quand ils étaient tous les deux. Mais aussi d'un sourire fatigué.

"- Ce n'est rien, John, c'est déjà oublié."

Et des lèvres se renfermèrent sur les siens. John entoura la taille de Rodney de ses bras, l'attirant plus vers lui. Leur baiser fut intense, mais court. Rodney ne s'éloigna pas de lui cependant, il posa son front contre celui de John.

"- Quoi qu'il arrive, John, rappelle-toi que je t'aime et je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur avec toi."

John retenait à peine ses larmes. C'était leur au revoir. Se quelque chose se passe mal, il n'y aura pas d'autres. Puis Rodney s'éloigna et s'installa pour un autre essai de méditation.

Par la suite, John a vraiment cru qu'il allait le perdre. Il avait presque dit devant tout le monde qu'il l'aimait, qu'il aimait Rodney, mais au dernier moment, il s'est arrêté. Et maintenant, à la fin de cette longue journée, fatigué, mais heureux, John se demandais ce que ça allait changer entre eux.

La réponse lui vint au même moment que Rodney ouvrait sa porte : rien.

Et quand des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser passionné, John se rendit compte que cela n'a été juste qu'une épreuve qu'ils avaient passé avec brio.

"- J'ai flirté avec Liz," fit Rodney tandis que John reprenait le contrôle.

"- Hmm," fut la seule chose que John répondit car rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée, leur soirée.

"- Et elle a flirté en retour."

"- Ah, oui ?"

"- Et même que j'ai failli la persuader de te laisser essayer la machine."

"- Oh ?"

"- Mais je me suis dit que je te préférait en un morceau!"

"- J'espère bien !"

Tous les deux rirent, épuisés, mais satisfaits.

Fin.


End file.
